


Fallen Angels

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam in Hell, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Michael, Collars, Come Eating, Dark Adam, Dark Adam Milligan, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lap Sex, Leashes, M/M, Master Adam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Pet Lucifer, Pet Michael, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slave Lucifer, Slave Michael, Top Adam, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeur Lucifer, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer and Michael fell into the Cage after Stull, Adam proves he is more than capable of handling his Archangels...And oh what pretty pets they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adara_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/gifts).



> This is a special fic written for my girl Emma, whom I love very much even though she doesn't believe me! I wuv you THIS much baby!
> 
> I would be up to making this a series...if you beg me prettily enough.

After Michael and Lucifer tumbled into the pit the sheer force of the shift between the Earthly plain and the realm of Hell - in particular the section where the cage was located - forced the Archangelic Grace of Michael from his hosts vessel. The soul of Nick was already in Heaven alongside his wife and child, having died right after Lucifer infested his body - The Archangel was not one for sharing - but the soul of Adam remained behind and intact so that when Michael was ejected from his body, Adam took over once again. It was easy enough to locate another vessel for Michael, even from within the cage Lucifer held a lot of sway over the local Demons and they managed to find a young ancestor of the Winchesters, some kid who had sold his soul for wealth hundreds of years ago, and Michael took on his visage. He still resembled Adam a lot, but he was slightly older and a little prettier, especially around the mouth and eyes.  
  
It had been assumed once they fell that both Michael and Lucifer would be slugging it out for the next few millenia but unseen by the Demons, something much darker was going on behind those prison walls. Michael could have easily forgone getting a new vessel and stuck to his own Archangelic form but he did not...  
  
Because Adam commanded it.  
  
After the fall both Michael and Lucifer had been wounded, their Grace limited and their feathers singed, leaving them weak and hurting on the cold ground in the empty wastelands of the cage, and for the longest time they lay there unsure as to why their Grace had depleted so much.  
  
And then Adam had strolled into the clearing, smirking down at the fallen Angels and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to reveal their brilliant glowing blue as a huge pair of blood red wings shimmered into life behind him. Now they knew what had happened to their Grace, Adam had stolen it.  
  
The Winchester bastard was an Angel.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Time moved differently in the cage and Adam had all the time in the world to mold his Angels into his perfect little pets - sweet, obedient and all his own. Michael broke faster than Lucifer after Adam put him up against the wall and took a belt to his bottom, turning it a beautiful cherry red and not stopping until the Archangel was a sobbing mess that fell into his arms and begged to be forgiven. Adam had comforted the poor little Angel and stroked his shuddering wings, whispering love in his ear and sliding a hand between Michael's legs and palming him until he was rock hard, leaking cum and rutting forward into his hand. The Archangel had cum that night writhing on Adam's cock and completely blissed out from the pleasure he'd received from the Angel's hands...but Lucifer was another matter.  
  
It was true what they said about the younger Archangel, he was a real handful and rebellious to the end but that was what Adam loved about it. He took much longer to break and was harder to train, pain did not work on him they way it did on Michael as Lucifer was used to it and even got off on it on occasion but Adam had much more than physical pain up his sleeve.  
  
Which is how the Archangel found himself here, in the corner of the Throne Room that Adam had shaped for them out of the barren landscape of the Cage, using his Grace to warp their reality into something all his own and with everything he needed to care for his pets. Lucifer had been placed in the corner after lashing out at his Brother and calling him lots of horrible names, and Adam had come to Michael's rescue, pulling the two Angel's apart and dragging a screaming Lucifer to the corner where a chain was waiting to clip to the Angels collar. Properly secured, Adam had returned to a sobbing Michael and lifted him into his arms, taking him up onto the Throne with him and arranging him in his lap so that the Angel was straddling him, face buried in his shirt.  
  
"There now, little one, don't cry...Good boys don't cry." Adam purred in Michael's ear, stroking over the Angel's back and trailing one finger down his spine, smirking at the large quivering Wings he found there. The Winchester slowly slid his hand up and ran his fingers through the gorgeous white feathers, smiling when Michael whimpered softly and arched up against his touch. Adam continued to groom Michael's wings until the Angel was like putty in his hands, mewing and gently rutting against Adam with every stroke across his Wing, but Adam's eyes were fixed on Lucifer who was pouting in the corner and trying not to make eye contact with either his Brother or the Winchester brat.  
  
"You are my good boy, aren't you Michael? So beautiful, so broken...We were built for each other, and you fit me so perfectly. All that time you were inside me...well now its my turn." Adam growled softly as he lifted Michael and turned him around till the Archangel was seated once again in Adams lap but facing outwards...facing Lucifer. Michael moaned when he felt Adam's hard bulge against his ass and whimpered desperately when his Master slid a hand under his ass, working his jeans open and pulling out his hard cock so it was hot and wet against his skin. Adam gripped himself tightly and positioned himself at Michael's entrance, leaning up to whisper in his pets ear.  
  
"Listen to me carefully Michael. I want you to sit that pretty little ass down on my cock and start fucking yourself on it, understand? And all the time you are doing it I want you to tell Lucifer how it feels, and what you want. I want him to hear every dirty little though that passes through your mind, you got it Angel?" Adam asked and when Michael nodded enthusiastically his Master give him a kiss just under his ear, pushing the head of his cock up against Michael's eager little hole. "Good boy. Now get moving!" Adam said with a slap to Michael's thigh which made the Archangel yelp but he did as he was told, slowly working his way down onto Adam's hard cock and moaning loudly when it filled him up so completely. His Master was right, they were made for each other and it felt so perfect when Adam was inside him. Once the Archangel was seated and full of cock, Adam thrust forward roughly as a warning that Michael was trying his patience and Michael started pulling off again before slamming back down again and pulling a moan from both of them. Every lift and slam came a little quicker than the last until Michael was writhing in Adam's lap, bouncing on his Masters cock and crying out for his Brother.  
  
"Lucifer! Oh brother, you don't know how good this feels, he is so big...I can feel him deep in here Luce..." Michael said as he slid a hand down his body and hovered over his lower belly, panting as he pressed on the flesh and cried out in shock. "I wish you could feel this to, I want you here with me. I want to look up into your eyes as I suck on your cock while Master fucks my ass...but you keep being a bad boy and I am not allowed to play with you...please Lucifer please be good and Adam will make it feel so nice I promise." Michael begged with teary eyes as Adam leant up and kissed him on the back of his shoulder, biting down into his flesh and wrapping his arms around his middle to hold him in place as he set a brutal pace, fucking up into Michael's ass with a feral furiousity that had the Archangel screaming. "Oh fuck Master please I need to cum please let me cum Master!" Michael cried out as he met Adam's every thrust, the obscene sound of flesh on flesh driving Lucifer crazy as he watched the Angel take his Brother to new and pleasurable heights. The younger Archangel couldn't deny that his brothers words had gotten to him, and the thought of having Michael's lips wrapped around his cock sounded way too good at the moment. Lucifer looked down at his own neglected erection and whimpered as Michael screamed his name, prompting him to look up just in time to watch Adam jerk his big brother to completion, cum shooting from his cock and coating his belly and thighs as Adam grunted and buried himself deep inside Michael, spilling his own load into the Angel's tight little ass.  
  
Michael collapsed back against Adams chest and he turned his face so Adam could kiss him, the Master stroking over his skin and bringing him down slowly as Lucifer was left aching and unfinished in the corner. Once Michael was comfortable and lax in Adam's arms the Master slowly pushed him off and lowered him gently on to the floor, gesturing for him to go lie down in the pet bed that Adam had installed especially for him at the right side of his Throne. Adam slowly walked over to where Lucifer was crouched, the Archangel keeping his eyes firmly on the floor but the closer Adam got to him the more nervous he became until Adam was standing above him staring down and Lucifer was shaking under his hard gaze. When his Master reached down and cupped his jaw, tilting his head up until the Angel was forced to look at him, fear evident in his eyes, Adam held his gaze and said in a firm voice.  
  
"Do you have something you want to say to me, Lucifer?" Adam asked and the calmness in him is what finally broke the Archangel and had him collapsing into his Masters arms with a sob.  
  
"I am sorry, Master. I am, please, I don't mean to be bad I want to be good but its so hard Sir..." Lucifer sobbed and Adam sat down on the floor in front of him, pulling his most rebellious little pet into his arms and hushing him gently until he started to calm down once again.  
  
"You are such a challenge to me Lucifer. You rebel and fight against me so hard and I punish you again and again for it but still you turn around and do it again...but do you want to know a secret pretty baby?" Adam asked and when Lucifer shook his head his Master reached up to clean the tears from his red face. "I love you for it. Just as I love Michael for how obedient he is, I love you for how fiery you are...and you are both my special little pets. Now how about I let you off your leash and you go over and apologise to your Brother for hitting him...he loves you so very much, Angel." Adam said and Lucifer nodded, sliding out of his Masters lap and crawling over to where his brother was curled up in his basket, napping after his thorough fucking and not hearing Lucifer as the Archangel got near him. In fact the first that Michael knew that Lucifer was with him was when his brother leant in and licked a strip up his cheek and ducking to the floor when Michael sat up, looking at him warily. Lucifer peered up at him from his submissive pose on the floor and saw that his brothers cock, thighs and belly were still sticky with his spend so with a quick look at his Master to get permission he crawled forward slowly and nudged his head between Michael's legs, whimpering for his brother to let him close and starting to lap at every inch of cum stained skin he could find. Adam smiled as he took his seat on the Throne again and snapped himself up a scotch, settling back to watch as Lucifer nuzzled at his Brothers rapidly hardening cock and lapped at the leaking head, pink little tongue dragging along the skin to catch every spare drop that he could. All the pretty wet, slurping noises were going straight to Adam's cock, and the Angel palmed over his crotch as he watched his pets playing Michael growling down at his brother and forcing his face down until Lucifer was lapping at Michael's hole, pulling loud moans from his well fucked older brother.  
  
Michael might have been a slut for his Masters cock, but Lucifer was a proper little Bitch.  
  
All in all it was a good night in the Cage.


End file.
